Das laute Schweigen
by Kira Gmork
Summary: LMNM Eine kurze Sequenz, die zeitlich zu Band 7 gehört, jedoch keinen großen Bezug zur Handlung des letzten Bandes hat.


**Das laute Schweigen**

**(One-Shot) **

Obwohl sie das Feuer ordentlich schürte, vermochte es offenbar nicht, den geliebten Mann zu wärmen.

Lucius Malfoy saß nahe des Kamins, doch er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Ein Buch lag auf seinem Schoß und seine Augen glitten über die Buchstaben - wieder und wieder, ohne dass er in der vergangenen Stunde auch nur einmal umgeblättert hätte.

Den Kopf gesenkt, starrte er darauf, und gleichsam doch hindurch.

"Möchtest du einen Tee?", fragte Narcissa leise, denn sie wusste, dass laute Stimmen ihn erschreckten.

Er nickte nach einer Weile, als habe er die Zeit benötigt, in ihrer Frage einen Sinn zu erkennen.

Als Narcissa die Tasse füllte, musste sie sich abwenden, damit er die Tränen in ihren Augen nicht sah...ob er sie überhaupt bemerkt hätte?

Es war nun eine Woche her, seit Lucius aus Askaban zurück war. Befreit vom Lord, nur um an die lebenslange Haft erinnert zu werden, die Lucius dem Gebieter schuldig war.

Voldemort würde wiederkehren. Er würde Malfoy Manor zu seiner Residenz machen - jeden Tag lebte Narcissa in der Angst, dass der Zeitpunkt bald kommen würde.

Doch Angst war ein schlechter Berater, und so schob sie sie von sich...und doch saß die Angst mit ihr im Raum...mit einem Buch auf dem Schoß, zitternd, und sie hatte den Mann, der einst in diesem Körper wohnte, scheinbar vernichtet.

"Lucius...dein Tee."

Er nahm die Tasse ungeschickt entgegen, verbrühte sich, und nahm es schweigend hin.

Narcissa betrachtete ihn und er wandte instinktiv den Kopf, um sein Gesicht vor ihr zu verbergen.

Seine Augen hatten sie, seit er zurückgekehrt war, nicht ein einziges mal wirklich angesehen. Auch jetzt blickte er in die lodernden Flammen, doch er sah auch sie nicht.

Narcissa nahm ihm die Tasse nach zehn Minuten aus der Hand - sie war gefüllt wie zuvor.

"Möchtest du dich ausruhen?", fragte sie und war sich doch darüber im Klaren, dass er selbst dann nicht wirklich zur Ruhe kam, wenn er schlief.

Er nickte wie ein artiges Kind, und blieb dennoch sitzen.

Narcissa ging langsam um ihn herum, damit er verarbeiten konnte, dass jemand hinter ihm stand, dem er vertrauen durfte. Er zuckte dennoch zusammen, als sie ihn berührte.

Einen Moment lang ließ sie die Hände in seinem Nacken ruhen, bis sie spürte, dass seine Angespanntheit der Gleichmut wich.

Erst jetzt begann sie damit, seinen Zopf zu lösen, den sie ihm am Morgen gebunden hatte.

Obwohl er nicht sprach, hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, dass es ihn freute, wenn sie sich um sein Haar kümmerte.

Nachdem er aus Askaban zurückgekehrt war, war es verfilzt und schmutzig gewesen. Die langen blonden Strähnen schienen verloren, und doch hatte Narcissa nicht eher geruht, ehe sie sie gesäubert und geordnet hatte.

Während der Prozedur hatte er geduldig die Augen geschlossen, und nachdem sie fertig war, hatte er seine Hand durch ihr Werk gleiten lassen - hatte die eigenen Strähnen umfasst und sie durch seine Finger gleiten lassen.

Kein Wort des Dankes hatte er gesprochen, doch dass er einen Moment lang aus seiner einsamen Welt hervorgekommen war, war ihr Lohn genug gewesen.

Nun war sie es, die mit den Fingern die Strähnen durchkämmte und ein Seufzen entrang sich ihr.

Sie fasste ihn sacht an den Schultern, um ihn dazu zu bewegen aufzustehen. Und tatsächlich erhob er sich und ließ sich von ihr leiten.

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, schlug sie die Bettdecke zurück und half ihm beim Entkleiden.

Anfangs hatte sie geschluchzt, jedesmal wenn sie seinen geschundenen, ausgemergelten Körper sah. Als Versager war er dem Zorn vieler Mithäftlinge ausgesetzt gewesen, Todesser, die sich eine Belohnung des Lords erhofften, wenn sie dem hochmütigen Malfoy eine Abreibung verpassten.

Der hochmütige Malfoy...Narcissa vermisste diesen Mann. Wohin war er gegangen, der Mann mit dem stolzen Blick? Der Mann, der durch nur ein Wort andere zum Zittern brachte - der Mann, der niemals das Haus verließ, ohne gekleidet zu sein, als ginge er zu einem hochoffiziellen Empfang.

Wo war der Mann, der sie in seine Arme gezogen hatte und ihren Körper mit seinen Blicken zu seinem Besitz erklärt hatte, nur um ihr dann gutmütig mitzuteilen, dass er sie nicht drängen würde, jedoch darauf bestehen müsse, dass sie sich ihm schenke, weil er sonst für nichts mehr garantieren könne.

Wie gerne würde sie sich ihm jetzt schenken, doch er schien beinahe unfähig, den eigenen Körper zu beherrschen, wie sollte er da den ihren wollen?

Wortlos schlüpfte er ins Bett und sie deckte ihn zu, wie all die Tage zuvor.

Doch plötzlich hielt er ihre Hand fest.

"Bleib", sprach er so leise, dass sie beinahe bezweifelte, dass er es wirklich gesagt hatte.

Seine Hand ließ die ihre los, und sie empfand diesen Verlust beinahe schmerzhaft.

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich zu ihm aufs Bett.

Ein Moment verging und sie hatte den Eindruck, er sei eingeschlafen. Als sie sich erheben wollte, sprach er erneut: "Bleib bei mir."

"Ich bleibe bei dir, mein Geliebter. Ich bleibe hier an deiner Seite, bis du wieder erwachst."

"Leg dich zu mir", bat er leise.

Sie zögerte einen Moment, dann schob sie sich zu ihm unter die Decke, rückte so weit an ihn heran, dass er ihre Wärme spüren konnte, ohne dass sie ihn bedrängte.

"Du musst einsam sein", sagte er müde.

"Ich WAR einsam ohne dich, doch jetzt bin ich nicht mehr einsam, denn ich habe dich zurück."

"Ich bin nicht zurück - ich bin immer noch in Askaban...und was nicht dort ist, wurde nur gerettet, um bald geopfert zu werden. Ich bin eine lebende Leiche...und du spürst es, nicht wahr?"

"Nein, ich spüre nur einen zutiefst verängstigten Mann. Seit wir uns kennen, kann ich mich nicht erinnern, dich ein einziges mal ängstlich erlebt zu haben, und derzeit scheinst du aus nichts anderem als Furcht zu bestehen - es ist neu für mich, aber ich kann auch diesen Lucius lieben."

Sie spürte, wie er erbebte und wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen. Doch als er sprach hörte sie deutlich, wie zugeschnürt seine Kehle war.

"Ich kann euch nicht schützen...dich und Draco...ich kann euch nicht schützen."

Als sie hörte, wie tränenerstickt das klang, stützte sich sich auf und sah ihn an.

Die eisblauen Augen schimmerten in Halbdunkel.

"Ich muss den Weg zu ende gehen, damit er euch in Ruhe lässt", sagte Lucius mit verzweifeltem Nachdruck.

Narcissa wusste, dass jede Gegenrede eine Beleidigung für Lucius' Intelligenz wäre; denn er hatte recht - sie alle waren verloren...und es würde nur dann nicht damit enden, dass sie alle sterben mussten, wenn Lucius dem Lord bis zuletzt treu diente.

Wäre es nur um sie selbst gegangen, so hätte sie ihrem Mann geschworen, bis zuletzt mit ihm zu kämpfen...doch Draco, ihr einziges Kind, würde vielleicht gewaltsam sterben, wenn sie sich dem Lord entgegenstellten.

Es gab keinen anderen Weg.

Malfoy Manor würde zum Besitz des Lords...ebenso wie seine Bewohner.

Behutsam strich Narcissa über die Wange ihres Mannes, die sie zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben mit Tränen benetzt sah.

"Noch ist das letzte Wort nicht gesprochen", sagte Narcissa leise, und fügte dann hinzu: "Noch ist die Geschichte nicht beendet."


End file.
